


My Boyfriend is a Dumbass?

by AngelCuttingOnions



Series: Harley and Peter being gay while Tony facepalms from the other room [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Broken windows, Humor, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Is Done, and mugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCuttingOnions/pseuds/AngelCuttingOnions
Summary: That moment when your boyfriend gets his first bad grade and then does something fuckingstupid.





	My Boyfriend is a Dumbass?

**Author's Note:**

> :))))))

“Babe it’s not-“ Harley was interrupted as he tried to calm his boyfriend down. 

“Not what? A big deal?! It’s a D! It’s a huge fucking deal!” Peter cried out. “I’m never going to be accepted anywhere Harley! Anywhere!! Never! I’ll be turned down at every college!” 

“Darlin I don’t think one D matters when you literally have an internship at Stark Industries, and the rest of your grades are perfect.” He sighed when he realized Peter was not in fact listening. 

“I’m going to have to attend community college! Nothing against community colleges but _I’m going to have to go to community college!_ ” The more worked up he got, the more the teen flailed. Thankfully his mug was empty of the coffee he’d been drinking. “Harley I’ve never gotten a bad grade before. Fuck!” He flailed his arms once more, and the mug slipped from his grip, crashing down to the floor, shattering into a million little pieces. 

Peter stared his former favorite mug, his breathing getting heavier the longer he stared at it. “ _God damn it!_ ” The teen yelled and kicked the closest object. Harley’s eyes widened in horror as he realized what his boyfriend was about to kick, and braced himself to hear the sickening crunch of his foot breaking when it made contact with Mjolnir which was sitting in the middle of the floor. 

The sound didn’t come. However, about three seconds after he kicked it, there _was_ the sound of glass shattering as Mjolnir flew through a window. Harley and Peter watched the hammer fly and then drop down to the ground below, eyes wide with shock. 

“Babe did I just-“

“Holy shit-“ 

Their sentences were cut off when Tony ran into the room, one gauntlet on. “What the hell happened? Friday said something broke the wall? Are you guys okay?” 

“Peter just-“ 

“Nope. I’m done with today. I’m going to start applying to community colleges. This is too much. Tooooooo much.” Peter started speed walking to escape the room but was caught by the back of his shirt and pulled back towards Harley. 

“You’re not going to a damn community college Parker. It was one D. Now explain to me why you thought kicking the damn _hammer_ was a good idea. You could have shattered your foot!”

“Excuse me, he _what_.”

“Peter kicked Thor’s hammer because he was frustrated and he’s a fucking idiot.” Harley tugged his boyfriend over to the couch and sat him down, then went to grab a broom from the closest closet to sweep up the shattered mug. 

“Language. Peter what, and I cannot stress this enough, _the fuck._ Wait where’s the hammer?”

Harley pointed at the shattered window. Tony walked carefully around the broken mug and window glass, and peeked out the window. “Are you trying to tell me that Peter just kicked Mjolnir, Thor’s magic fucking hammer that no one else can lift, out my window?”

“Generally, yes.” Harley finished sweeping the floor and made his way to the couch to sit with Peter. “Darlin’ stop pouting, I’m sure Tony has gotten bad grades before too, and look at him now.”

“Hmph.” Peter crossed his arms and his pouting strengthened, making Harley tug the teenaged vigilante towards him for cuddles. 

“Someone will be in here to fix the window in about twenty minutes so if you guys plan to make out, I’d suggest leaving the room.” Tony shook his head and started to walk out of the room. “Harley, tell me how long it takes for the shock to set in.” 

~

It was about half an hour later when Harley and Peter were snuggled up in Harley’s bed, when Peter’s eyes popped open and he yelled. 

“ _I fucking kicked Thor’s hammer out a window!_ ”


End file.
